


Raw Sugar

by hakuzo_k



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Biting, Dating, Exploring Sexuality, Hickies, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakuzo_k/pseuds/hakuzo_k
Summary: Natsume loves his dates with Natori. Just sometimes, he wished Natori did a little more.





	Raw Sugar

“It’s cliche,” Natsume exhales in mock exasperation. A colorfully crafted parfait of sweet cream, yogurt, fruits, and chocolate sticks sits on the table before him and Natori. **  
**

“So you don’t want to?” But Natori knows how to play this game as well.

Natsume sends a feeble glare and pout to the sandy-blond male. Thankfully, Natori dressing as a casual civilian is more grounding to Natsume. Because they are in public like this, the actor can’t implement his talent of charm as effectively. Oftentimes, the younger doesn’t know how to respond to it.

“…Fine.” Conflicted with reluctance and curiosity, Natsume leans forward.

The long spoon dips into the parfait, taking mindful portions of cream, sauce, yogurt, and a slice of strawberry. Natsume watches Natori’s concentration on guiding it. Golden-brown eyes shyly locked on carnelian, Natsume licks his lips, opening his mouth. Hot from both knowing the other’s wanting look and delighting in that himself, Natsume turns his eyes down and takes the treat into his mouth.

The taste replaces that tension for a moment. Natori puts a lot of thought into choosing places and flavors Natsume likes. The spoon is pulled away and dipped back into the dessert so Natori can try himself. Realizing it is the same spoon, Natsume’s lips purse in attempt to hold back a scold voicing his embarrassment.

“Indirect kiss.” Natori smiles brightly.

“ _Cliche_!” Natsume huffs again, but with an obvious pinkness to his cheeks. He uses his own spoon this time and hears Natori’s chuckle.

 

 

The day went really well. Admitting that aloud though… Natsume glances up to Natori, watches his breaths form in small white clouds from the cold weather. Despite wearing a scarf, it is not enough to keep warm the pink ears, face, and nose. “Natori-san,” is the only warning given to the exorcist before Natsume stretches himself up to kiss the pink cheek.

Pulling away, face heating up, Natsume can clearly see the embarrassment and hesitation on Natori’s face. Although he will only admit it to himself, Natori looks  _nice_  like that.

“Natsume-kun… May I…?”

Natsume glances away shyly, knowing what the permission is for. “Y-Yes.”

Despite being in the park they and other pedestrians frequent, no other person was about. Thankfully with winter, the dusk and night approaches faster and many stray from its bitter temperature.

Their bodies have since turned to the other. Natori’s hand slides to the nape of Natsume’s neck, thumb extending below the ear. With a tilt to both of their heads, Natori presses his lips to Natsume’s who takes them readily. His ears are on fire and his heart won’t stop its thundering. The moment is brief, and chaste, but Natsume wants more than that. The exorcist has since pulled back, but Natsume presses closer, lips coaxed again. It’s still soft, not passionate or bruising.  _Tender_. This time, when their lips pull back, there is a breathless exhale from them both that mingles.

“Thank you for today.” The blond blinks from the other’s dazed look to his chest. “I really… appreciate it.”

Natori recovers himself with a smile and exhale. His hand moves up to nestle in flaxen hair, petting softly. “I do, too.” When sneaking a peck on Natsume’s cold nose evokes a surprised squeak, Natsume scowls and Natori chuckles warmly.

 

 

“You had such a sweet day with Natori-san, haven’t you?”

Matoba is digging his fingers into Natsume’s arm and waist. Harsh and intentionally bruising. Natsume exhales, shivers running through his body when teeth pass along his jugular. It can’t be there. It’s too obvious, too difficult to hide. Dragging down to the collarbone meeting the shoulder, a testing bite  _there_ , and a muffled whine.

“Matoba-san…”

The tone of the voice grants a harsher bite. Teeth and sucking and pressing a tongue deep against the skin. Natsume squirms against the hold and assault on his neck. The hands clenched onto Matoba’s jacket reach under his arms, nails sinking into his back and hair instead, pulling closer.

The exorcist swirls his tongue along and into the wound. A jolt of pleasure causes Natsume to bump their bodies together. The blond clings tighter when Matoba breathes hotly in his ear.

“Sharing a parfait, exchanging soft kisses, from cheeks to lips. It became a little heated. But not like this.” The hand gripping Natsume’s waist slides down his thigh, around to his ass. “This is something that he won’t cross. Just yet, anyway. He’s taking it slow with you. You want it to go faster.”

He’s always like this. Intentional. Measured. When his mouth moves to hover over the collarbone again, Natsume gasps, heart and mind caught between bracing and falling deeper. “ _Harsher_.”

“ _Ah_ —!” Natsume flinches, knocking the side of his head against Matoba’s. He’s making another mark beneath the other. “M-Matoba-san—Don’t—” licking his lips, exhaling, “Don’t make so many…”

Releasing the suck, a wet pop from the reddening skin, Matoba purrs after a lick, looking up to Natsume. “Cover them up. He won’t get that far.”

 

 

Thankfully, and regrettably, that is true. But then, when Natori buries his face into Natsume’s neck, a tease and test of hot breath, a brush of lips, no tongue or  _teeth_ — Natsume unintentionally moans, folds his head to meet Natori’s, a gesture to continue. And he does. He tilts his head up, kisses behind the ear, shivers crawling up Natsume’s arms and neck.

He lets Natori leave a small red mark.

But beneath the shirt is a collage of purple, red, and softening green along the collarbone. Natsume has long since been claimed.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a kink request I received on my tumblr. (In which Matoba is also the booty call.)
> 
> Orig post:  
> http://hakuzo-k.tumblr.com/post/167542639820/extremely-specific-101-kinks-request-exorcist


End file.
